La jalousie revient !
by AIDEN Kom TRIKRU
Summary: Saison 6 reprise de quelques passages des épisodes! Quand Quinn vient pour aider Rachel et Kurt, quand elle se retrouve face à son double plus jeune, quand la jalousie pointe le bout de son nez, quand enfin elle ose parler de ce qu'elle ressent!


PDV Quinn

Elle m'as appeler, pour me demander de l'aider dans sa recherche de talents, mais elle m'as appeler. Je viens d'arriver devant les portes du lycée que j'ai quittée il y as 3 ans, des émotions me submergent, le manque de ces heures à parader dans les couloir de ce bon vieux McKingley et plein d'autre qui me font repenser à ces 3 années de bonheur.

Je passe l'ancienne salle d'espagnol de Mr Shuesters, puis avance vers la salle que je recherche, la salle de chœur. Je m'appuie contre le rebord de la porte, je la voie classer ses partitions. Je la regarde un moment comme cela, puis je ne peux m'empêcher de me racler la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence. Quand elle se retourne, son emblématique sourire méga white afficher sur ses lèvres.

On se regardent dans les yeux pendant un petit moment quand soudain elle reprend contact avec la réalité et viens se jeter dans mes bras après avoir courus. On se câline pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes, puis on se séparent mais elle garde mes mains dans les siennes.

Quinn, je suis super heureuse que tu es pu venir !

Je n'aurait eu aucune raison valable pour ne pas venir, tu me manquais de trop, le Glee club me manquais de trop !

Alors, comme tu as dû le comprendre, si tu es ici c'est dans un premier temps de nous aider Kurt et moi à recréer le Glee club, puis dans un second temps, rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu ces 3 dernières années toute les deux!

J'en serait honorer. Alors as tu déjà des membres ?

Non, mais je compte sur notre groupe pour en trouver en leurs montrant ce qu'il perdent, ça pourrait être un déclencheur !

Oui, ça serait géniale ! Dit sa te dirait de dîner avec moi se soir ?

Et Puck ? Ça ne va pas le déranger ?

Ah oui Puck, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore avec lui, je n'est plus de sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui et si je voudrait être honnête avec moi, je n'en ai jamais eu, non pas que je l'aime pas bien sur, c'est un incroyable ami mais j'ai depuis toujours des sentiments pour la petite brune au yeux noisettes devant moi ! Je devrait peux être rompre avec lui !

Puck,non t'inquiète pas il passe la soirée avec sa sœur !

D'accord alors viens me chercher à 8h

En faite je me disait que tu pourrait venir dîner chez ma mère, elle n'est pas là cette semaine

D'accord, alors le rendez-vous est pris !

Je suis si exciter intérieurement mais j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, puis Kurt et le reste de nos amis arrivent et nous prenons place ! Je n'arrive pas à enlever mon regarde de Rachel, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois Artie me dessiner :

Artie, Est-tu entrain de me dessiner ?

Non juste tes seins.. C'est pour mon cours de storyboard

Kurt prend la parole et nous explique que nous allons aller chanter la chanson « Take on me » Dans le lycée...

PDV Rachel

Nous venons de terminer notre chanson dans la cafet, et de toute la chorégraphie et ne pu cesser de regarder Quinn, elle était tellement magnifique dans sa tenue des année 70 ! Pourquoi je la regardait comme ça en faite, je sais que j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour elle à l'époque du lycée et je sais qu'elle n'est toujours pas partie, mais tout à l'heure quand elle m'as demander de dîner avec elle se soir et que Noah ne serait pas là, j'ai ressentie un immense bonheur !

Nous repartons après un énorme bide dans la salle de chœur, je sais qu'elle me suit et je ne peux m'empêcher de ralentir mon pas et de laisser tout les autres passer, afin de me retrouver seule avec elle :

On était géniaux Quinn !

Oui dommage que personne ne nous ai remarquer !

Dit pour se soir, il faut que je ramené quelque chose ou...

Oui... Toi, tu es tout ce qu'il me faut !

Je rougie au double sens de sa phrase, elle le remarque et me dépose un baisers sur la joue qui fat louper un battement à mon cœur. Je la voie rentrer dans la salle avec un sourire satisfait. Juste avant de rentrer à mon tour, je souffle un bon coup « est ce que je lui plait ? »

PDV Quinn

Plus tard dans la journée, Santana, Brittany et moi avons décider de faire un petit numéro sur le terrains de foot, pour essayer de recruter des cheerleader et des footballeur pour le Glee club, nous entamons « Problem » D'Ariana Grande avec Artie, puis quand la chanson se termine je remarque Rachel dans les gradins, je décide d'aller la voir :

Rach' que fait tu là toute seule ?

Oh Quinn, je voulais m'aérer l'esprit, quand Monsieur Shuesters le faisait j'avais l'impression que c'était plus simple, mais là je me rend compte des difficulté que sa engendre ! Je suis pas sur que nous y arriverons

Et bien moi j'espère que si, j'aimerais retrouver cette alchimie de groupe que l'on avait même quand on se prenaient la tête, se qui était presque tout le temps le cas, ahah !

Oui, j'espère aussi, bon c'est pas tout mais il se fait tard je vais rentrer me préparer pour se soir, a tout à l'heure Quinn !

A tout à l'heure Rach'

Je la regarde partir et je ne peux empêcher mon regard de a scruter de la tête aux pieds, bon c'est pas tout j'ai un dîner à préparer moi

PDV Rachel

Il est 18h je suis dans ma chambre, que je n'arrive toujours pas à enlever tout mes souvenir depuis que mon père Leroy ma dit qu'il allait vendre la maison, bref je suis dans ma chambre à chercher ce que je vais mettre pour ce soir, mon armoire est presque vide quand je me rappel d'une robe que j'avais porter au lycée et que Quinn avait adorer, noir avec des bretelles fine et qui remonte parfaitement mes seins, bah quoi faut bien que je mette toute les chance de mon côté !

19h30, je descend enfin, doucher habiller, maquiller, je prend mes clés de voiture, ferme la porte de a maison et part pour la maison de Quinn ! J'arrive devant chez elle, j'ai le trac, je sens une boule dans mon estomac, je toque et quand elle m'ouvre la porte je reste bouche bée, elle as une robe rouge arrivant mis cuisse, assez serrer pour apprécier ses formes, j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle :

Bonsoir Quinn, tu … Tu est magnifique !

Merci Rach, je te retourne le compliment, ça n'est pas la robe que tu avait mis au lycée ?

Si, je voulais voir si elle m'allait encore !

Et tu as bien fait, tu est époustouflante dedans, mais viens rentre le dîner est prêt, et si je me souvient bien c'est ton plat préférer !

Des lasagnes végétarienne ?

Oui, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Nous nous installons et le repas se passe délicieusement bien, quand nous arrivons au dessert, Quinn me propose de prend nos verres de vin, nos assiettes et d'aller nous détendre au salon. Elle me parle de YALE, je lui parle de mon échec dans ma série et de mon isolement et comment Broadway me manque. Nous discutons de tous et de rien, jusqu'au moment où elle me fait une révélation pour le moins étonnante :

Je croix que je vais rompre avec Puck, je ne l'aime plus du moins je ne l'ai jamais aimer plus qu'amicalement !

Je pense que si tu est sincère avec lui, il ne t'en voudra pas !

J'espère, c'est tout de même un de mes meilleur amis

Oui, c'est un gars en or …

La soirée se fini et je rentre chez moi !

PDV Quinn

La soirée d'hier avec Rachel m'as donner du courage pour être honnête avec Puck, alors je lui ai dit que je voulais lui parler avant de partir au lycée :

Alors ma chérie de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

Écoute je ne sais pas comment te dire … Euhhh

Attend, laisse je croix que j'ai compris, tu as enfin décider d'écouter ton cœur et t'avouer à Rachel ?

Co... Comment tu le sait, je veux dire que j'ai des sentiments pour Rachel ?

Tu te rappel le soir où on as conçus Beth ? -J'hoche la tête- Et bien malgré que tu sois soûle, au moment de l'orgasme tu as chuchoter son prénom, je pensais que c'était sur le coup, mais après ça, à chaque fois que tu te retrouvais dans la même pièce qu'elle tu n'arrêtais pas de la regarder, alors j'ai laisser tomber, mais quand on est revenue l'année dernière pour la fin du Glee club j'ai vraiment cru que tu l'avait oublier et que nous pourrions enfin être ensemble comme je le voulais, mais je me rend compte que tu ne peux pas l'oublier c'est l'amour de ta vie, alors vas y, ne la fait pas attendre !

Anh Puck, comment fait tu pour ne pas m'en vouloir ?

Et bien je t'aime et j'aime aussi Rachel, c'est comme ma petite sœur juive, je veux votre bonheur et il ne sera complet que quand vous serez ensemble !

Dit que pense tu que dirai Finn si il le savait ?

Je pense déjà qu'il devrait penser au facteur ahah -Je lui met une claque derrière la tête- non sérieusement il voudrait que vous soyez heureuse ! Aller, on part au lycée annoncer notre rupture et que tu puisse séduire ta douce !

Merci Puck, tu es un véritable ami !

C'est normal !

Nous partons pour le lycée, j'ai un poids en moins sur les épaules. Nous arrivons devant les portes et je sais que je pourrais pas lui parler de mes sentiments comme cela, de but en blanc, alors je vais me préparer à la séduire comme ma dit Puck.

Nous sommes dans la salle entrain de parler quand nous entendons une voix dans les conduit d'aération, nous parcourons le lycée pour retrouver ce garçon à la voix rauque, nous le retrouvons dans la bibliothèque, après que nous l'ayons ralliés à notre cause nous voilà avec un premier membre !

A la pause de midi, Rachel m'appelle dans les couloirs, mon cœur bondit si fort dans ma cage thoracique que j'ai l'impression qu'il va en sortir :

Quinn, attend moi s'il te plaît !

Oui Rach, ça va ?

Oui ça va, dit Puck avait pas l'air bizarre tout à l'heure il me regardais tendrement et avait le même regard pour toi, enfin pour toi je comprend vu que c'est ton petit ami mais moi j'ai un peu de mal a comprendre ?

Ce n'est plus mon petit ami depuis ce matin Rach, il a comprit que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ! - Elle s'arrête m'incitant à faire pareil et me prend dans ses bras, mon cœur bat encore plus fort que j'ai peur qu'elle ne le sente-

Oh je suis désolée Quinn même si tu me la dit hier soir, Mais comment l'as t-il prit ?

Et bien pour tout te dire, extrêmement bien, enfin il savait déjà que je n'était pas faite pour lui car je savait déjà qui était mon âme-sœur et ça n'était pas lui !

Ah et qui est ce donc ? - elle me sourit curieusement-

Je ne suis pas prête à en parler pour l'instant désolée, mais bientôt

Après cette discutions nous ne nous revoyons pas avant la séance de Glee du soir même, elle nous présenta Jane qui avait voulu aller chez les Warblers et malgré que Blaine ai péter un plomb en disant que Rach et Kurt lui avait voler sa chanteuse, cette jeune fille rejoint Rodrick dans le groupe qui le monte au nombre de 2, puis à la surprise de tous Santana et Brittany viennent accompagnées des jumeaux cheerleader Mason et Madison se qui nous fait 4 élèves, enfin voilà demain il y as la fête du lycée et je dois essayer d'invité Rach à y être ma cavalière !

PDV Rachel

Aujourd'hui c'est la fête du lycée, Quinn as voulu me parler plus tôt dans la journée mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, donc me voilà à lui envoyer un sms pour lui dire que je peux lui accorder 10 minutes :

*Rachel à Quinn : Q, si tu veux j'ai 10 minutes à t'accorder maintenant si tu veux toujours me parler, rendez vous à l'auditorium !

*Quinn à Rachel : D'accord J'arrive !

Et me voilà à l'attendre, ce qui ne mets pas longtemps car même pas 1 minutes plus tard voilà déjà la porte qui s'ouvre !

Alors Quinn, désolée de ne pas avoir pu te parler de la journée, mais j'avais un boulot monstre, tu voulais me parler ?

Euh oui … je voudrais savoir si tu voudrait venir avec moi à la fête de se soir... -je la vois hésiter- en amie bien sur ?

Oui Quinn il n'y as pas de soucis, on se rejoint dans la salle de chœur dans 2h ?

D'accord, à tout à l'heure Rach'

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que cela, mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus, et me dit que même en amie c'est déjà bien, même si plus m'aurait pas déranger !

PDV Quinn

Pourquoi j'ai foiré ?... « Rachel tu voudrait être ma cavalière pour la fête de se soir » c'est pas difficile merde, Quinn tu est une incapable, demain tu retourne a Yale et tu ne lui auras toujours rien dit...

20h L'heure que je doit retrouver Rachel a la sale de chœur, je suis devant la porte et je vois déjà Rach' dans la salle, je respire un grand coup et rentre dans la pièce :

Rach' je suis là

Oh Quinn, alors prête ? Whoua tu es magnifique – je porte une jupe noir avec un haut rouge décolleter, bah quoi faut bien que je mette les chance de mon côtés-

Merci, et je doit dire que tu est à couper le souffle aussi Rach' -Elle as une jupe à carreaux rouge et noir et un haut rouge avec de la dentelle dans le dos-

Merci, nous y allons ?

Je te suit !

Et nous voilà parties dans la cour où se déroule bien évidemment la fête, la soirée est ambiancé et je voie Rach' se serrer à moi de plus en plus, je ne sais pas comment interpréter son geste, est ce qu'elle flirte avec moi ou c'est juste un geste purement amicale ?! Je n'en sais rien !

PDV Rachel

La soirée est terminé, et pendant des heures je me suis rapprocher de Quinn, jusqu'au final où je me suis retrouver le dos contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de mon abdomen et sa tête sur mon épaule, bref j'étais aux anges. Puis quand elle m'as raccompagnée jusqu'à ma voiture on as continuer à parler encore un peu :

Rach' je doit repartir demain pour Yale, mais je reviendrait vite -ajouta t-elle quand elle voit ma moue boudeuse- mais j'aimerais te demander un service avant de repartir ?

Tout ce que tu veux Q !

Eh bien j'aimerais … Euh... Passer ma dernière soirée et nuit ici avec toi, on pourrait parler !

Oui j'aimerais sa Quinn

Puis nous allons chez moi, elle me suivant dans sa voiture, puis nous arrivons chez moi, ayant manger à la fête nous allons directement dans ma chambre, on parle une bonne partie de la nuit comme demain c'est samedi nous pouvons veiller tard, alors on parle encore et encore, de ce que nous voulons pour nos avenir et tout un tas d'autre chose, nous finissons par nous endormir à l'aube. Quand je me réveille Quinn est partie, je met mon sentiments de tristesse au fond de mon cœur et descend à la cuisine pour aller manger, quand j'arrive près du comptoir je remarque une feuille, quand je vois l'écriture si fluide de Quinn je ne peux qu'excisé un sourire puis je lis ce qu'elle a écrit :

« Rachel,

Désolée d'être partie sans te dire au revoir, mais il fallait que je parte si je voulais faire tout ce que je devais faire, mais il y as tant de choses que j'aurais voulue te dire hier soir, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais je t'enverrais des messages, nous venons de se retrouver et je ne veux plus perdre contact avec toi.

Bisous, Quinn »

Quand je fini ma lecture, je prend immédiatement mon téléphone en main et lui envoie un sms :

*Rachel à Quinn : Tu aurais pu me réveillée quand tu est partie, je me suis sentis seule à mon réveil, revient vite, ma meilleure amie me manque déjà

J'aurais voulue mettre autre chose que « meilleure amie » mais nous ne sommes que cela ! Je monte prendre ma douche et m'habiller, puis rejoint Kurt chez son père pour préparer nos chanson pour lundi !

PDV Quinn

Ça fait 1h que je suis partie de chez Rachel et elle me manque déjà, je me souvient de se que j'ai fait avant de partir et le rouge me monte au joues.

/Flashback/

Je me réveille grâce aux rayons du soleil sur mon visage, je sens un poids sur mon ventre, je relève doucement ma tête pour voir un bras qui entrave mes mouvements, je suis le bras pour découvrir la personne qui se trouve à mes côté, Rachel, en débardeur, dort profondément la tête près de la mienne, quand je bouge pour essayer de sortir du lit, elle resserre sa prise sur moi, si seulement elle ne faisait en connaissance de cause, mais malgré cela un sourire ce forme tout de même sur mon visage. Le plus délicatement possible je retire son bras, place l'oreiller sur lequel j'ai dormi dans ses bras, dés que l'oreiller touche sa peau elle enfonce sa tête dedans, et sans m'en rendre compte je saisie mon téléphone pour la prendre en photo, et hop nouveau fond d'écran, puis sans l'avoir ordonner à mon corps je me rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse sur l'épaule, me rendant compte de mon geste, je récupère mes affaires et descend dans la cuisine, je lui écrit un mot et part enfin finalisée mon avenir car je sais que je reviendrait et ne repartirais pas sans elle.

/ Fin Flashback/

J'arrive à Yale, je me dirige directement au secretairiat :

Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Oui bonjours c'est pour vous faire part de ma démission à la fin du trimestre

Et si cela n'est pas indiscret, je pourrais avoir la raison ?

Oui, je croix que je me suis tromper sur mon avenir, ce n'est pas pour moi !

D'accord, alors dans 2 semaine vous serez enlever des listes de nos étudiants en attendant, vous continuer les cours

Merci

Je sort du secrétariat et vais dans ma chambre pour commencer à faire mes cartons et oui dans 2 semaines re bonjour Lima, et je pourrais enfin séduire ma Rachel.

2 semaines plus tard, la veille du retour de Quinn

PDV Rachel

Le Glee Club commence à bien fonctionner, et j'ai même réussi à ramener Kitty hier se qui n'as pas été une mince affaire, je me souviens encore de la course poursuite dans le lycée avec elle et la conversation que j'ai eu avec Kurt juste avant.

/ Flashback/

On as deux jours pour recruter plus de membres, et préparer ensemble un numéro qui ne nous humilieras pas !

J'ai une idée mais tu n'aimeras pas, mais tu vas la considérer, On as besoin de recruter Kitty,

Non Kurt Non

Aller elle est talentueuse, elle est en dernière année

Kurt elle me déteste

Tu ne le sais pas

Je le sais, il me déteste tous, j'étais tellement déterminée a devenir un star de Broadway que je n'ai jamais appris son nom, ni celui des autres, il y avait le frère de Puck, et une Mercedes version travelo, et celle avec la mère obèse et qui d'autre... Raider

RYDER

Tu vois j'ai été horrible avec eux

Je suis désolé Rachel on as pas le choix, On as besoin de Kitty

Quand j'ai trouver Kitty j'avais appris tout ce qu'il y avait a savoir sur elle :

Hey, tu t'appelle Kitty Wilde, Tu as eu ce surnom grâce à la chanson de Bruce Springsteen, tu ne croix pas les journaux parce que tu penses qu'il mentent sur le Watergate. Tu as frapper une mascotte de petite ligue de softball pour avoir essayer de faire la vague avec tout le monde. Tu dit que ta couleur préférer et Jesus, Tu préfère les Triscuits aux Wheat thins, et parfois tu ne porte pas de sous-vêtement, je l'ai su par Artie donc,

Essaye tu de me ramener de ton côtés ? Parce que si tu deviens gentille avec une cheerleader, je croix que le monde réclame Quinn Fabray et toi.

Je veux juste que tu sache que j'ai pris du temps pour te connaître, et savoir qui tu est, est important pour moi,

Afin que je ne me sente pas utilisé quand tu me demandera de rejoindre le Glee club ?

C'est plutôt ça

Écoute, Rachel. Tu as la réputation d'être égoïste, Tu demande rarement aux gens ce qu'ils pensent, et quand tu le fais, c'est généralement '' Qu'est ce que tu pense de moi ?'', J'ai tentée ma chance et j'ai rejoint le Glee club de Mr Shuesters car je savait que même si ça toucherait ma réputation, c'était dirigé par un homme bon, engagé dans l'enseignement et qu'il y avait là bas une bande d'ados qui couvrirais mes arrières quand les choses serait difficiles. Maintenant qu'est ce qu'il y as, un gros, une étudiante transférer, et des chelou Jaime et Cersei Lannister, et un conseiller qui va bientôt quitter le navire dés que la rivalité va le pousser à remonter sur scène, non merci. - Elle part mais je la rattrape-

Kitty on as besoin de toi. Ton énergie, ton enthousiasme, je ne te connais pas très bien mais je sais que tu aime chanter,

C'est vais. J'aimais ça.

Tu peux chanter, tu peux danser. Et oui la cruauté de Santana m'a définitivement traumatisée pour le restant de ma vie, mais je sais que le Glee club a besoin d'une garce à sa tête, pour le faire marcher droit,

J'ai tout investie au Glee club, et qu'est ce que ça m'as apporter ? Ils m'ont tous abandonner, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore là est parce que Sue avait besoin de moi dans les cheerios ! Ça me manque de chanter et de danser et la sensation d'être dans la salle de chorale, Mais je connais Sue, et je te connais. Et je ne veux pas recommencer juste pour avoir mon cœur brisé encore quand tout finira dans quelques semaines !

C'est réel, Ok ? Je n'irais nulle part le temps que mon travaille ici ne seras pas fini et que le Glee club et de retour à McKingley pour toujours, Tu as ma parole, Tu reviens et on verra ça entre nous

/ Fin Flashback/

Jours de l'arriver de Quinn

Il y as la préparation pour le mariage de Santana et Brittany, mais là maintenant je doit me préoccuper des chansons pour le petit concours que Sue à organiser en concurrence avec les Vocal Adrénaline diriger par Mr Shuesters et les Warblers diriger par Blaine. Kitty as trouver une excellente idée et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouver à rentrer par éfraction dans le bureau de Sue et que nous avons trouver les chansons qui rendais Sue sentimental, et nous voilà sur le point de commencer notre tour, la première chanson commence et je vois Kurt et Blaine arriver en retard, je rassure Blaine sur la prestation des Warblers et écoute la prestation de mes élèves en disant à Kurt que nous avons réussi à avoir Spencer grâce à Sam. Puis vers la 3éme chansons la porte de l'auditorium s'ouvre mais je ne vois pas qui rentre, je me re concentre sur mes élèves.

A la fin de la prestation, quand je retourne dans les coulisses pour félicité mon groupes, je sens des bras venir s'enserrer autour de mon ventre et un souffle se coller à mon oreille avec une voix que je re connaiterai entre mille :

Bonjour belle brune

Quinn – je me retourne et la prend dans mes bras-

Alors qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer pendant ces deux semaines ?

Et bien..

Je n'est pas le temps de répondre que Kitty s'avance vers nous et me prend dans ses bras, je ne peux que lui rendre son étreinte

On as réussi Rachel, on as réussi

Oui Kitty, tu vois je te l'avais dit

Et sans me laisser le temps de comprendre elle me claque un baiser sur la joue et repart, à mes côté je sens Quinn se figée à se geste, bref je me retourne vers elle et la vois fusiller Kitty du regard, je ne comprend pas pourquoi par contre.

Voilà comme tu l'as vu, Kitty nous as rejoint et on as aussi réussi à avoir Spencer, et là tu viens de voir notre victoire contre Sue

Oui j'ai vu ça, alors comme ça tu laisse ton élève t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Bah comme je ne suis pas vraiment enseignante je laisse ceux qui me connaisse en l'occurrence Kitty m'appeler comme elle le veux

D'accord -sa vois est froide mais se radoucit par la suite- Dit sa te dirait de venir manger avec moi se soir chez ma mère ? J'ai quelques nouvelles à t'annoncer

Oui j'aimerais ça Quinn, on se retrouve chez toi à 20h ?

Oui d'accord à ce soir Quinn

Elle me fait un baiser sur la joue enfin plus à la commissure des lèvres, puis s'en vas !

PDV Quinn

Quand j'ai vu Kitty serrer Rach' dans ses bras, je n'est pas pu retenir ma jalousie, elle qui est mon clone en peux être plus rapide niveau compréhension, car si ça n'était pas un geste intime je ne sais pas se que c'était, surtout qu'elle m'avait regarder en même temps, là où moi j'en faisait baver à Rach elle s'entend super bien avec elle alors qu'il m'as fallu 5 ans dont 2 où je l'ai fait souffrir pour me rendre compte que je l'aime, et elle elle arrive et de suite c'est le grand amour ! Bref a 20h Rachel me rejoint chez moi et ce soir je ferait tout pour l'avoir rien cas moi !

20h sonne et la sonnette aussi, je me recoiffe vivement et lisse les plis de ma robe avant d'aller ouvrir, quand je la voie j'en perd mes mots et je ne sais pas se qui me retiens de lui sauter dessus et de la prendre la tout de suite sur le pas de la porte.

Rentre Rach, et laisse moi te dire que tu est à couper le souffle

Merci Quinn toi aussi, j'espère que la robe te plaît je l'ai acheter la semaine dernière

Oh oui sa elle me plaît

Elle as une robe noir bustier et qui s'arrête à mis cuisses, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais a tenir toute la soirée sans le lui enlever.

Vient j'ai commander chinois ça te vas ? Je t'ai pris un plats végétarien

Oui Quinn c'est impeccable

Alors, allons nous asseoir dans le canapé nous mangerons là

D'accord – après s'être assis- Alors Q, qu'elle sont ces nouvelles que tu voulais me dire ?

Et bien, tu vas m'avoir dans les pattes pour jusqu'à ce que tu en ai marre de moi

Comment ça, de une je ne pourrais jamais en avoir marre de toi et de deux je comprend pas et Yale ?

Et bien j'ai démissionner de Yale, ça ne me plaisait plus et puis je voulais me rapprocher de mes Racine et de …

DE ?

Toi, mais toi parle moi de ces deux semaines car tout à l'heure tu ne m'as rien dit avec l'arriver de Kitty – ma voix se fait dédaigneuse à ce nom-

Et bien comme tu as vu nous avons 2 membres de pus Kitty et Spencer, pour Spencer c'est Sam qui lui à parler de Finn et de l'entente entre les footballeur et le Glee club et il a reconsidérer la question et nous as rejoint, pour Kitty, je l'ai poursuivie dans le lycée en lui prouvant que j'avais appris à la connaître, puis je lui ai promis que tant que le Glee club ne serait pas de retour au lycée pour toujours je ne repartirais pas, et Kitty nous as sauver pour aujourd'hui c'est elle qui as trouver les chanson, on as forcer le bureau de Sue et elle à soudoyer Becky pour avoir ses mots de passe pour l'ordinateur, elle a booster l'équipe qui pensais que nous allions perdre

On avait manger en parlant, mais le goût de ma nourriture était fade quand la fille que j'aime parle d'une autre avec ces yeux rempli d'étoiles d'émerveillement. Attend qu'est ce qu'elle as dit là ?

Pardon ?

J'ai dit qu'elle me fait penser à toi

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est blonde cheerleader et garce ?

Oui mais aussi parce qu'elle as un bon cœur et qu'elle est très belle mais …

Mais ?

Mais tu as une chose en plus

Et quoi ?

Tu me connais entièrement, je ne me cache pas avec toi, tu connais se qui fait ma vie, comment je m'en sort

Tu sais que l'on as beaucoup de point commun dont un que je me serait passer ?

Et c'est quoi ?

Une attirance pour une petite brune

Et sans plus de paroles, j'approche mon visage du siens et capture ses lèvres des miennes, au début surprise elle me rend mon baiser, lequel je ne peux m'empêcher d'intensifier, ma langue glisse sur sa lèvre inférieur et elle me laisse la faufiler dans sa bouche et la explosion de bonheur, des feux d'artifice dans les yeux, des papillons dans le ventre, les membre engourdie, quand on se séparent c'est par manque de souffle

Humm Dit moi tu ne serait pas un peu jalouse ?

Humm moi non, pas du tout

En tout cas sa faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça

Moi aussi, mais je ne veux plus que Kitty te tourne autour

Oh mais c'est qu'elle est possessive en plus

Hey, je viens de t'avoir alors que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu alors je ne veux pas qu'un de mes clone ne t'enlève à moi

Si on en viens à dire que Kitty te ressemble, alors mon clone à moi serait Marley tu croix pas ?

Si mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me dit ça

D'accord alors écoute, oui vous avec toute les deux une attirance pour une petite brune et celle de Kitty c'est Marley, si avec Kitty on est aussi proche c'est parce que pour elle Marley lui manque et pour moi c'est parce que je ne savait pas comment t'avouer que je suis amoureuse de toi aussi

Tu … TU est amoureuse de moi ?

Oui depuis toujours je croix, j'ai toujours penser que je n'oublierais jamais Finn mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimait pas comme il se devait, car j'avais déjà une belle blonde super sexy que je rêvais d'embrasser et de pouvoir avoir dans lit !

Oh Mademoiselle Berry se dévergonderais t-elle ?

Tu veux le savoir ? Alors amène moi a ta chambre

Et c'est sur ces paroles que nous montons dans ma chambre ou pour la première mais pas la dernière fois nous nous montrons notre amour !

5 ans plus tard

PDV Rachel

5 ans, cela fait 5 ans que Quinn et moi somme ensemble et je n'ai jamais était aussi heureuse qu'avec elle, nous nous sommes mariées il y as 2 ans, et j'attends un petit bout de choux que nous appellerons Finn Noah Berry Fabray en hommage à notre ex en commun décéder et au père de notre rayons de soleil mais se soir c'est un grand jours, ou tout nos amis nous ont rejoint, mon premier Tony Awards, nous arrivons à la salle et quand c'est la catégorie dans la-quel je suis nominée, Quinn me prend la main que je serre, enfin les résultâts et .. OH MON DEU C'est moi qui est gagner, Quinn m'embrasse dans le cou et se lève m'aidant à en faire de même et me dit d'aller sur scène, alors je monte et m'approche près du micro après avoir pris mon trophée, c'est l'heure de mon discours :

Merci, Oh mon dieu, je voudrait remercier mon incroyable épouse et directrice, Quinn, Et je veux remerciez mes deux pères pour toutes ces leçons de chant et de danse, je veux remerciez tout mes amis de McKingley, mais je veux dédier cette récompense à la personne responsable pour m'avoir poussée sur cette scène se soir, et c'est Mr William Shuesters. Me Shue m'as toujours appris a me servir mes forces et non mes faiblesse, il m'as acclamé le plus fort quand j'ai réussi, et il m'as ramassée quand j'étais en milliers de morceaux, il m'as appris ces grandes chose que tout les professeurs font et il en as encore tellement encore a m'apprendre, C'est faire partie de quelque chose de spécial ne te rend pas spécial, quelque chose est spécial car tu y contribue, Mr Shue je vous aime tellement, et pour toutes les personnes dehors je veux juste rapidement dire avant que je descende de scène que les rêves se réalisent, MERCI

Quinn me fait signe, je descend acclamé par le public je me dirige vers elle et arrive à sa hauteur plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser des plus amoureux, en se détachant nous chuchotâmes toutes les deux :

\- Je t'aime


End file.
